The Sweet one, The Hot one and the Dead one
by Brave.Bloody.Bubble.Bath
Summary: "According to the royal laws of Aaa, every "young lady" who becomes 19 and forms part of a royal court or either has some kind of tittle that precedes her would instantly become "eligible" for every available suitor who dares to ask for her hand .. " Marriage ... .. T just in Fionna R
1. Letters

**OK so I'm a total newbie on this fandom so any suggestion(s) or comment(s) please do it nicely and with respect at the button below that says "review" (or shall you prefer directly through a PM :D )**

**Disclaimer - None of the characters or the Wonderful Land of Ooo/Aaa belongs to this humble writer. (After All my name is not Pendleton Ward)**

* * *

**The sweet one, the hot one and the dead one**

There was 3 things that the one and only heroine of all Aaa hated the most:  
One, rainy days where she can't get out into a adventure and had to stay home all day (Unless that certain half-demon-vampire-King came and gave her a reason why to use her sword), two, that someone messes with her sister in a bad way (and certainly gain a huge punch from her), and three (and the most recent discover since she had just turned 19 last week) "becoming at age".

According to the royal laws of Aaa, every "young lady" who becomes 19 and forms part of a royal court or either has some kind of tittle that precedes her would instantly become "eligible" for every available suitor who dares to ask for her hand in ... marriage.

Marriage... Ugh...

"This is nuts Cake!" she had said as her head bumped against the softness of the mattress at her room. She had woke up in the morning expecting it to be just like-any-other-day just to find herself drowned in a sea of white envelopes with all known (and some unknown) royal seals printed in wax.

Every single one containing a proposal letter from all available princes, knights, dukes and kings from all places around Aaa.

"Oh sweetie!" Cake giggled as her sharp claws opened yet another letter, she seemed the only amused one with this whole situation "It's just part of the protocol, don't get your head on a fuss by all of this... oh look!" Fionna watched as she picked up the white paper with some strange grassy spots over between her paws for her to look at it "This one is from the Breakfast prince! mm... it still smells like beacon!" she said sniffing the paper a bit while her tail thrills in excitement.

The blond heroine just face palmed herself before getting back to getting rid of the papery mess. She remembered Cake telling her once about this kind of "tradition" between royals but she never had thought that it could be this... "_Traditional_"

Then a wild idea suddenly hit her making her face flush in embarrassment by the thought of that kind of possibility. Her head was running wild with hope but she was way too afraid to let the glimpse of that illusion pop out, it was a impossible and crazy idea... But she had to give it a chance.

Face still red as a tomato she turned around with her hands both shaking the broom between her fingers.

"Hey Cake... is there... is there a... am-mm..." Fionna struggled a little bit with her words...

This was absurd! She, the most brave and fierce heroine in all land of Aaa was afraid of a simple question?!...

Glob... she was indeed afraid of a insignificant question.

Her white puffy cat sister gave her a weird look at her nervousness

"What is it honey?" She asked seeing Fionna all this stressed like. Cake's paw flown over to her forehead measuring her temperature checking if she was okay, the redness from the teen's face grow a little more intense "You seem a little bit warm, are you feeling Ok Sugar?"

Fionna gulped harshly and shook her head in denial.

"I'm fine... I'm just... um-mm..." her voice became even more lower in a barely audible tune as she spoke between teeth shaking all over

"What? Baby I can't hear you " Cake was becoming more and more worried about his little sister wondering what could be the thing that was making her act like this and if she had to punch someone after this.

Fionna took a deep breath and sighted.

"Did... did it came a letter from ... _Him_?" her voice was still just barely a whisper but being a cat cake managed to hear what the other girl had said.

A wide like grin appeared along her face at the words of the blond girl in front of her knowing who she was referring to.

Restraining a giggle Cake turned and tossed around the piles of envelopes spread all through the room sniffing for a particular scent coming from any of the letters around. Twenty minutes later she got up empty handed.

"Sorry love, no letters from Him" she said looking sadly at her friend

Something inside Fionna itched by the news but she let it slip knowing the feeling to well for her liking, she knew that it was most possible for _him_ not to write to her in this kind of "situation", besides it wasn't much his style to do this kind of things any way.

"That's ok, I wasn't expecting it neither" she gave Cake a sad smile before getting back to sweep away the tossed letters without much mettle anymore.

Cake looked at her sadly, she knew Fionna wasn't all that kind of girl that would squeal and run around excited by with thoughts of love and romance for a boy, but she still was a girl, and she deserved to feel loved by someone else than a sister-like love.

So she decided to put some paws on the business.

"Fionna sweetie mind if I ask for a favor?" she purred softly getting by the side of said girl in just one huge step. The blonde one looked at her in amusement by her sister's sudden change out of tune but brush it away anyway "_Cake has always been this weird_."

"Sure what'd up?" Fionna got up, shaking the dust out of her blue skirt as she did

Cake smiled

"Oh, nothing too important!, it's just we're getting out of supplies for the first aid kit Bubba gave us, you know with all the mishaps this week, and I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to go with Him and ask for some more"

Her tail jolted suspiciously and her ears were making that weird twirling of when she was planning something evil but as dense as she was Fionna didn't even noticed "Specially that cream for vanishing scars!, we can't let you have horrible marks all over your pretty face!" she added "I'll stay here and get rid of all this junk while your gone, ok?"

The little cat's mind was running a marathon with plans for a certain person that she started pushing the girl's back to rush her over.

Sending the adventuress to the Candy kingdom gave her the perfect excuse to execute her plan bright fully.

It was a weird thing the way Cake was acting so suddenly, and even more weird the fact that she preferred to stay instead of accompany her to the Candy Kingdom to _pest away the other leeches_ as she put it.

But it was Cake, she wouldn't do anything bad so she just nodded and obeyed

"Ok" she said getting to the other side of the room to get her backpack and her crystal sword before heading to the door "Serves well to take a look at the kingdom and see how's everything doing"

Cake just keep nodding mischievously as Fionna took his leave passing through the door.

"And don't forget to say Hi to Gumball from me!" she shouted from the porch gaining a light blush from the heroine who didn't dare to look back to scowl her.

Once Fionna was out of sight a creepy grin appeared on Cakes's face making her fangs pop out devilishly.

Time to get down on business

* * *

**Well first short chapter is short... Let's see how things develop from here. With a little bit of luck we'll see each other next week, all depends on the reader's reaction to the story...**


	2. The Sweet One - pt 1

**Wow! It's amazing the amount of feedback that this story has accomplished in just one week!**

**And as I promised here is the second chapter _"The Sweet One pt. 1"_ hope you enjoy it as much as the first one**

**Just some points I need to clear out :**  
In general: I'm not gonna say if this fic is a Fiolee, Fioball or Flinn in matter. That's for you to find out (It's my way to say "Keep reading" to you)

About the sword: Actually "**Faifely**" there isn't a official sword for Fionna (Just for Finn) In the Fionna and Cake comic, Fionna has one of Finn's swords, although, Fionna has only been seen using the Crystal sword and Kitty litter Sword. Also In the comic series it's mentioned that Cake tends to make her swords once in a while made out of various materials so for the people to not take a confusion over the matter i'll be referring to her weapons as "The sword" and so on, if there isn't a problem with you guys (I don't meant to be rude so don't take offense on my words I just tend to do a extensive research on the things that I write so if you feel offended I'm sorry u.u)

For everybody claiming "Heil" to Fiolee...: Guys... be patient _things shall come as they may_

For the ones claiming dead to Fiolee: I know there are like A bazillion of Fiolee ff but hey! they are beautiful :3 (And if you just don't feel like reading Fiolee you can always use the filters below, I promise I'll make a Non-Fiolee-stic FF just for you guys :D )

For the ones telling me that it was a great start : Thanks... you almost make me tear o/o

And as the description says: This story's main characters are - Fionna - PG - FP - and Marshall so i'll not say which pairing I'm focusing on 'cause it's a surprise but i can guarantee you'll like it ;) (Or so i hope so)

So let's get down on business and on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: Remember I don't own anything but the plot in this Fic

**('Cause it seemed that this chapter was too damn long I decided to cut it in two (well 1.5 if you count it 'cause the other chapter it's more like "other thing") buy this means that by Sunday I shall be posting Chapter 3)**

* * *

**The Sweet One - pt. 1**

Fionna arrived at the Candy Kingdom in less time than she predicted (due to the fact that it seemed like every villain in Aaa (and the constant pest of the Ice Queen) seemed to have taken a break for today) so by the time she reached Gumball's Castle it was barely mid-day.

As she passed through the thick Candy doors at the main entrance that typical sugar-ish scent that makes her nose itch a bit, don't misunderstand it... she LOVES Sweets, but there was some times that they became too much even fro her (or even Cake) to handle.

"Fionna! what a pleasant surprise!" A soft voice said from above the candy stairs as soon as she stepped inside, she didn't even had to look twice for knowing that it was Bubba who was calling her. "What brings you here today my dear?"

The adventuress blushed in a light taint of pink at his words, feeling that slight pressure over her chest that seemed to increase each step the prince came closer to her.

_Glob..._

"I... mm... Cake send me to.. mm" _what the hell was she doing there?... a yeah!_ "The First aid kit... out and.. vanishing cream... Cake" The adventuress started trembling a little as she felt the pleasant heat coming from the closeness from the prince's body besides her.

_Dear Holly Glob.._

Since she was 13 she had held a small... well let's be real.. A not too small crush on the pinkish boy that hadn't seemed to dissipated in all this years...

She was now able to control her drool from flowing (and most likely embarrass herself) but if he was close enough (like now) she wasn't able to take control over herself. Cake usually tells her to _blame it on the hormones_...

Gumball giggled delighted by her reaction, he knew that teasing the teen wasn't exactly polite but it had become his personal amusement to make the little adventuress slip off her feet with his charm.

Besides, how many times would he be able to see the bravest knight in Aaa that shade of red?

"You ran out of medical supplies already?, But it has only been 2 weeks since I gave it to you!" He teased a bit but utterly surprised. But this was Fionna who we were talking about, danger was at her daily basis (And so were the injuries) That being the main reason for him to gave her the Kit in the first place.

Clearing her throat a bit (and taking a step back before she started hyperventilating) she looked seriously at the Prince who was obviously entertained by the situation. But before she could say anything the prince had already taken her hand making her heart slip a beat in her chest, face turning almost as pink as PG's hair.

"Let's go to the Lab so I can refill your meds" he said as he placed his other hand at her shoulder giving her a slight push for her to climb up the stairs taking advantage of her dumb-fooled stage "Shall we?"

But it seemed he was just being talkative polite since he rudely cut her protests dragging her into the lab (Third door past the big weird armor) almost slamming the door at his back.

* * *

Out there in a adventure when circumstances required certain... _physical strength_, Gumball was a total mess... A wreck, A pest, A slug... Well let's just say he was pretty bad at the matter...

Even the monarch himself had admitted his lack of ability with everything related to weapons or body combat. If it required some sort of physical ability the Candy Prince was the first to pull himself out of the subject, and that was why he ill always need a knight as brave as Fionna by his side to protect his royal butt out of trouble.

But when it came to science and Chemistry there was nobody who could stop him.

She watched in awe as the prince maneuvered fancily around the room while filling up the small crystal glasses with all kinds of chemicals and science junk that she didn't understand or wanted to comprehend either. Once in a while he would ask random questions at her like "_How's Cake?_" or "_Did you enjoy the your birthday party last week?_" that would pop her out of her bubble of thoughts as she seemed a bit distracted by noticing some aspects about the Prince that she passed before.

He was handsome... Not just _Handsome_, like REALLY handsome now that she think about it...

Not like she hand't seen it before (Her 13-self saw that too and that was the main cause of her total crush over the Pink monarch) but now that she had the time to really see him she noticed how much time has affected Gumball too.

His complexion wasn't the one of a wimp like the first time she'd met him, now his clothes seemed to attach more to the fabric in a build-up manner that made him look bigger like he had evolved 2 sizes. His skin, that was once a slight tone of pink, now seemed some tones darker due to the fact that he had been spending more time out adventuring with them around Aaa (And maybe that was the reason behind his now toned body).

His once childish face, all round-y and plane, was now a straight one, with even still soft features but with delineated angles that gave him a more serious expression each time he was concentrated and lost in his own thoughts. His hair was still on the right place but a little bit more messy and from time to time, and he had developed this tendency of passing his fingers between those rebel locks that had popped out of their place to put them back down...

And his eyes... those pink orbs had gained a mischievous gleam that seemed to spark at the back of them each time he turned his head backwards only to smile and wink at the already flustered teen...

Indeed... Gumball seemed more _mature_... more... _manly_... more _aggressive_... she could even say _sexy_...

"What the Lump?!" she exclaimed, her hands automatically flying over her mouth to cover it in embarrassment... _Glob_ this whole Marriage thing was already getting over her head!

"What happened?" He asked in alarm leaving the semi-finished mix over the table to turn around, eyes already searching around the room for any sign of danger but finding any visible menace.

Fionna shook her head furiously as she caught the eyes of the prince once more over her.

"Are you okay Fionna?" he asked watching her carefully, admiring the colors getting over her already flustered face as she resembled her mistake.

She knew her face was as bright as a light bub and that if she dared to speak now it would most likely sound like someone was torturing a cricket so she just nodded slightly before getting back and hide behind the improvised refuge of her hands.

Gumball watched in amusement as the adventuress tried to hide out her face from him.

He smirked devilishly... _this was going to be fun_.

He waited until the heroine seemed to calm down before taking his move and clearing his throat a bit for using his _teasing_ voice and said:

"You Know Fionna... I've be tending to say it but..." He took a step closer reducing the distance between them until they were just centimeters apart "You've become such a beautiful woman now..."

She could feel his sweet breath right above her hands, so she knew that his face must be extremely close to hers since she still had her eyes closed. The blonde girl tried to step back as she did before only to hit herself in the tight with the cold metal table behind her...

_And there goes another bruise_... she would have thought under another circumstances where the prince still stood 3 feet away from her face, but right now the only thing she could think of were about the hands of Bubba slowly evolving her by the waist keeping her tightly placed on her feet almost as he knew what were her intentions to run away from there.

She dared to peek between her fingers only to regret it immediately. There he was, his so called _"eternal-crush"_ right in front of her tooth-widely smiling at her like a proud cat that had catch his ultimate prey...

And it was pretty obvious who the mouse was in this analogy

"Gumball... waaa.. w-hat..." _Damn brain start working correctly! _she mentally kicked herself for her weakness against the prince's charms and how easy was for him to swept her out of her balance "Gumball what are you do..."

"Fi... there's something very important that I mus tell you..." his voice was as tender as the breeze as he called by her nick-name (something that he never does due to the fact that he consider it a non-politely manner of speaking) and his fingers trailed small circles at her lower back as he pulled her even closer to his body. Meanwhile Fionna just stood absently there still dumb-fooled by the prince's sudden actions, her mouth almost hanging in surprise.

And so with her mind still in a blur and his face dangerously approaching hers, his next words seemed to come out in slow-motion.

_"I love you Fionna the Human..."_

* * *

Well... not as long as it seemed on my iPhone... but well this will do until I finish the next chapter

I know that Bonnie (PB) isn't as fragile as I first suppose she'll be (She's actually a pretty tough chic that could beat more asses than you could imagine in less that it takes to say "Science")... But let's face it... Gumball is like a 100% more of a wimp that Bonnie would ever be (The guy can't even stand on getting wet!) a tease but still a wimp.

But Fionna knows how to put his royal assets working so for this fic he had some more... attributes ;)

See ya soon pals! - And as always all comments or suggestions are welcome on the little button below that says review

**_B.B.B.B. (1 & 2)_**


End file.
